


Hiding

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby bottle, Diapers, Little Space, M/M, Pacifiers, Wetting, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Bucky never wanted Steve to know. Even though they were spending most of their days together, Bucky had his way to hide this side of himself.The side he was too afraid to show anyone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Hiding

Bucky never wanted Steve to know. Even though they were spending most of their days together, Bucky had his way to hide this side of himself. 

  
The side he was too afraid to show anyone.

After a nice, hot shower Bucky snuggled up in his cozy blanket. Wearing a light blue, soft onesie. From his nightstand he had already taken out the tiny Captain America stuffed figure and his light blue pacifier. Next to the real lamp on the nightstand a small, glowing Avengers night lamp. And a baby bottle filled with juice.

  
Ever since Bucky came back from Wakanda he felt this weird urge in him. To be little. To snuggle up with a stuffie and his paci in his mouth, lips firmly wrapped around it as he gently sucked on the material.

  
It was nice letting go of his responsibilities. Of his troubles. 

  
Slowly his hand pressed against his crotch, feeling the padded material of his diaper. He started wearing one a few weeks ago, feeling even more little than before. He wasn’t afraid of any more accidents. Bucky had two before finally getting adult diapers. 

He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. His pacifier in his mouth, his stuffed Cap pressed against his chest. Only the Avengers night light still on.

It was six in the morning when Steve woke up, the sun already up. He stretched and headed into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking care of his messed up hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror before walking out of his private rooms to grab a fresh coffee.

  
On his way he walked past Buckys rooms. Steve was certain his best friend would be already awake and up for a run.   
He knew Buckys code, typing it in and entered the room. It was nearly pitch black, just a kids night lamp illuminating the area around it.

  
Steve stood there in shock. His best friend… sleeping peacefully with a plush in his metal arm and a freaking pacifier in his mouth, sucking ever so slightly on it in his sleep.  
Quickly Steve closed the door, preventing others from accidentally seeing Bucky like this.

  
For a second Steve thought this was a joke. Maybe a hidden camera somewhere. Or Loki was doing was he was doing best… being the god of mischief.   
But nobody could have known he would enter the room to find his best friend in this situation.

  
Silently Steve sat down in front of the bed, watching Bucky sleep for a while. He looked peaceful. Steve’s heart was slowly melting.   
Bucky moved slightly and his pacifier fell out of his mouth, his lips glistening in the dim light, slightly parted. He began to stir a little, clearly not happy about his lost pacifier. Gently Steve picked it up and pushed it back between Bucky’s lips.   
Eagerly his best friend suckled on it, a happy sigh leaving his lips.

Steve sat back down on the floor, mesmerized by Bucky’s adorable behavior.   
Half an hour later Bucky began to move again, the paci falling out of his mouth again. This time Steve did nothing, just observing what Bucky would do.

With sleepy eyes Bucky looked at him for a moment until he realized what it meant to have Steve in his room. Panic filled Bucky’s eyes.

  
„It's okay, Bucky.“ Steve whispered, grabbing the pacifier from the bed and sat up to look directly into Bucky’s eyes. Gently he offered his best friend the lost pacifier. „I don’t judge you, baby.“ He said and Bucky let the pacifier slip back between his lips. Fear was still lingering in his eyes. 

  
„You look adorable… may.. may I join you?“ Steve asked, smiling genuinely at Bucky. Slowly he nodded and Steve got up to walk around the bed to snuggle up against his best friend from behind. One arm wrapped around him, resting on Bucky’s lower belly.   
Steve felt his friend squirm a little and he let his hand explore a little more. „Oh.. you’re wearing.. uhm… a diaper, baby boy?“ Bucky nodded, letting out a desperate whimper when Steve pressed against his bladder. „You need to pee, little one?“ Again Bucky nodded, still sucking on his pacifier to calm his nerves.

A smile appeared on Steve’s face as he pressed a little harder. „I want you to relax, Bucky… just let it go. Fill up your diaper for me…“ his voice was a lot darker than usual, filled with an unknown thickness caused by lust.

  
Steve’s hand circled over Bucky’s bladder, making his best friend squirm more and more. Bucky turned around in Steve’s embrace. Now facing him, the paci still in place. Steve’s hand back on Bucky’s full bladder. „Do it for me, baby boy.“ He whispered and Bucky’s eyes fell shut as the first drops landed in his diaper. Another, harder push from Steve against his nearly bursting bladder and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Letting go. Moaning with his paci still in between his plump lips as he filled up his diaper. It was hot, steamy… 

When Bucky was done an eerie silence filled the room. 

„You did so well, Bucky.“ Steve whispered, pulling out the pacifier and placing a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips before giving it back to him. „Shall I changed my little one?“  
Bucky nodded, his cheeks slightly flushed.   
Steve got up. „We should do this more often, baby boy.“ He smirked. „I’m so glad you ordered those diapers and your baby bottle accidentally with my credit card…“ Steve giggled. „Otherwise you’d still be hiding. I never thought you really would use those. And I wasn’t prepared for… uhm.. this pacifier. But it’s hot.“ 

  
Bucky’s cheeks were burning by now. Maybe it hadn’t been an accidental order but that was nothing Steve should know about right now. 


End file.
